dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Livitinems
Notes You said: 'Livitinems can be fed every twelve hours (minimum). Unlike pets, you don't have to feed them regularly.' Does this mean the feeding time is 12 hours - unlimited? Or what is the maximum feeding time? :Yes, feeding time is essentially 12 hours - unlimited. And like pets, livitinems can become "obese" if you feed them too soon. When obese, they take on a slightly different appearance (eyes look like "><" instead of "^^", at least on my cape) :- Telkoth 20:17, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::My ring, when skinny, also goes "><". AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) It seems that the Livitinem will attempt to take on the shape of the 'level/evolution' you select. When they say 20 different evolutions, They probably mean 20 different 'levels/evolutions' to unlock(as noted on the "what do livitinems do?" - "through a list of 20 different looks". Also, just like with other 'gifts/presents' you recieve, there is a waiting period before you can trade sell that item. Once attaching the Livitinem to your Gear, it also recieves this "Can be exchanged as of MM/DD/YYY". Wait time is 2 months. Attention! Livitinems feeding info: Livitinems will recieve xp equal to half the level of the item you feed it. For example, Feeding a lvl 81 item, yields 40 Xp. Feeding a lv 104 item, yields 52 Xp. Enjoy, and... watch out for overfeeding, they may vomit in your inventory :P. The changing of appearance is neat for capes and hats - as other people can see it :) But what about amulets and rings, which do not normally appear on your character? Does the Livitinem amulet show up on your character as you run around, do battle, etc? - Telkoth 20:07, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Don't think so, but what about a ring or ammy you don't like the look of? You love the effects, and can't do without it, but you hate what it looks like. Or, you just are bored with it, and want to see something different in your inventory. Also, they talk to you. I met someone who said they had to go feed their amulet, because it was comparing them to its mother-in-law. I suppose sometimes they say more interesting things, but I am yet to get my hands on one... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 09:05, 19 February 2008 (UTC) What if it does become obese? To my knowledge, you simply don't feed it and as it goes over it's max limit, it becomes normal again but Livitinems don't have a max feeding time. How do you get it back to normal? 03:36, 7 October 2008 (UTC)Gekido :It takes 3 days for it to become skinny, either from satisfied (normal) or obese. Then you may recommence feeding it. Another thing I have discovered, if it IS obese, you cannot feed it, no matter how hard you try. As my livitinem says, "Please don't tell me you're going to ask me to eat those items." AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) When then detattaching from an equipament, it can't attach in sequence to another. They have some delay like bandits and tormentators weapons to wear? How many time? --Keybow (talk) 01:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so... I've detached it from something, and attached it to something else immediately. If there is a delay, it can't be more than a few seconds. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:01, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Obese Livitenems What exactly happens if you overfeed one too much? It "vomits"? What exactly is that? What does it do to your other items? Should I risk trying it to find out? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:03, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :They don't really do anything to your inventory, they just make idle threats. My amulet keeps telling me that he's going to eat all of my items if i don't feed it for a couple days, but it never really does. Though it is fun to tell your friends that your amulet "vomited" in your gobboots! RhotIng 16:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Livitinem XP table AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC)